


Demons in the City of Angels

by jmg11729



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), F/M, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmg11729/pseuds/jmg11729
Summary: When Adam and Warlock witness a murder as they are in Los Angeles, their first call is to their Godfather Crowley. They are surprised to find out Crowley is not the only occult being in the City of Angels. What secret has Crowley kept for over 6,000 years, even from Aziraphale? And what has awoken beneath the city?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Crowley (Good Omens) & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Adam Young (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

"Raphael?", this is the first word Lucifer says as he feels the demonic grace rolling off the being in front of him. The figure has short red hair and as he turns around you can see the dark sunglasses he wears even at 10 o'clock at night. 

"Don't call me that." The figure snarls moving into a defensive position blocking whatever was behind him, "My name's Crowley." The detective he had been talking to, Detective Chloe Decker of the L.A.P.D., brow furrows in confusion. 

"You know him, Lucifer?" She asks. She knew Lucifer knows many people, but he didn't really look like one of Lucifer's usual conquests. Plus, Lucifer looked shocked. He didn't get shocked. 

"He's my brother. " Lucifer replies slowly, moving to really look at Crowley. Like making sure he was real. Chloe's eyes widen. She assumes he must be an angel. Oh, how wrong she is. Before Chloe can ask more Crowley talks again.

"What are you doing here Lucifer?" 

"Well, I'm working with the L.A.P.D of course. The... incident a few years ago made me want to see what the big fuss about Earth was. So, I came here and you were right, brother, humans are rather magnificent. " This is the Lucifer that Chloe knows. The smooth talker, but she could see the anxiety behind his smile. Chloe was very confused, but is Lucifer was nervous nothing good could happen so instead of asking a question she said, "Why don't we go over here for a few minutes and talk." Before waiting for a reply she started walking a few feet away were they couldn't be overheard. Lucifer and Crowley followed behind reluctantly. 

Chloe spoke up first, "Explain everything to me now." 

"Well, Ra... Crowley is my brother. You know why I'm here Crowley, but why are you? Your usually on the other side of the pond."

Before Crowley can answer Chloe speaks up again, "So he's an angel?". Crowley's brows may have raised at the knowledge of angels and demons, but it was hard to tell behind his glasses and the rest of his face was schooled into a neutral face like it had been since Lucifer arrived. 

"I'm a demon, actually. I fell with Lucifer." Crowley finally spoke up. 

This was news to Chloe. She didn't know that any of Lucifer's siblings fell with him. Lucifer has also never mentioned a Crowley or Raphael, for that matter. "Then what are you doing here? Did you kill that man?" 

Crowley's facade crumbled as his face turned to shock. "Of course, I didn't kill anyone. I don't make a habit of killing humans or anything else, detective. My Godchildren were here when it happened. They called me and I immediately flew here. When I got here I couldn't heal him, he had already been taken by Death."

"So the witnesses are your godchildren?" Chloe asked.

'Warlock lives with me. He was kicked out after coming out as gay. His father is Thaddeus Dowling, so Warlock had to come to America and pretend he lived in the perfect family. His father cares a lot about image." Chloe looked behind Crowley to see a short thin teenager. His hair was long and half of it was in a bun. He wore the same glasses as Crowley and his face was stoic with years of practice. Of course she knew Thaddeus Dowling, there have been rumors that he's going to be running for president. It made sense for him to obsess over how his family was seen by the press, being homophobic and kicking out his son wasn't the press he was looking for.

"And Adam is..." Crowley continued before trailing off. As though sensing someone was talking about him the other boy looked up. He was taller and he had a head full of curls. Chloe couldn't place the emotions flashing across his face. Their was fear, anxiety, and confusion. 

His face turned cold as his eyes locked onto his fathers.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley was nervous. He didn't know how Lucifer would react to seeing his son for the first time. This Lucifer didn't seem like the one who tried to start the apocalypse 7 years ago. This Lucifer looked like his older brother, but looks can be deceiving. Lucifer seemed to be stunned to silence as they all watched Adam and Warlock. They seemed to finish talking to the cops who took their statements and they started making there way over to them, Adams dog walking next to him. Dog's eyes seemed to be glowing red as if sensing his Master's fear. As they stopped walking and stood next to their Godfather Adam broke the silence first. 

"You're my father." It wasn't a question but a statement. Adam's face was resigned and determined. Lucifer was still so caught of guard that he only nodded yes. Adam narrowed his eyes before turning to Crowley. 

"Here take the keys I'll meet you guys in the car." Crowley told them.

"Does that mean I get to drive?" Adam asked a small smile forming. Warlock only groaned. 

"You're a terrible driver. The last time you drove you hit Anathema." Warlock said but it seemed to be a joke. 

"Okay, first of all I'm a great driver and second Anathema hit me." Adam announced. 

"He is right Anathema is pretty terrible on her bike," Crowley pointed out remembering when she hit him also, "but no your not driving. Go on kids I'll be there is a few moments." Adam hesitated, but eventually nodded. Him and Warlock started to walk to where there was now an old Bentley. 

"Adam, my son, he's good. The other boy is his friend? He's happy?" Lucifer asked filled with guilt. After the airbase he came to Earth and he met Chloe he realized how wrong he was. He tried not to think about Adam. He knew he was much better with his real family and vowed to never think of him. 

"Adam's fine. He's happy and he has a lot of friends. Pepper, Brian, Wenslydale, Anathama, Newt, but him and Warlock are a little more than friends." Crowley answered with a smirk at the end. Lucifer and Chloe both glanced behind them as Warlock and Adam were walking to the car. They were holding hands and Warlock seemed to be saying something to Adam as Dog looked up at them from below. 

Chloe was still shocked. Of all the things she was prepared for, Lucifer having a son was not one of them. Especially since he never mentioned an Adam or a son. Chloe decided there was another time to question Lucifer. "This should be all I need, but would It be possible for Warlock and Adam to come down to the station tomorrow there are a few more questions we have." 

"Of course. You can call me at this number." Crowley told her pulling a piece of paper from his jacket. He handed it to her and then left before Lucifer could say anything else. 

As Crowley sat in the car, he smiled at Warlock who was drifting to sleep with Dog in his arms in the back of the car. Adam seemed to be staring out the window.. Crowley pulled out and after a few minutes of silence Adam said, "What aren't you telling us?"


	3. Chapter 3

It pulsed beneath the ground of Los Angeles. Glowing, it recognized the energy it belonged to. For the first time in 6000 years it was going home. 

Crowley sighed knowing this wasn't a conversation he could talk his way out of. "I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone in 6000 years, not even Aziraphale." This seemed to intrigue Adam, even Dog jumped off of Warlock waking him up. 

"What? What happened?" Warlock asked groggily. 

Crowley took deep breath gearing up to tell his tale. "Lucifer is my... brother. Before I fell I was an archangel named Raphael. The Lord's healer." He had a small smile on his face lost in is memories before the fall. Adam and Warlock looked at him shocked. 

"That's why you stuck around then after the apocalypse, because I'm technically your nephew." Adam said lowly looking out the window. Now it was Crowley's time to be shocked. Before he could say anything though Warlock softly hit Adam on the back of his head. 

"Ow!" Adam exclaimed turning to look at Warlock. 

"Of course that's not why he stuck around. Crowley takes care of me and where not related. He always says that blood doesn't mean anything. YOU choose your family and he chose me and you and Aziraphale and Anathema and Newt and the Them and Shadwell and Tracy and even Dog." Warlock finished his speech. 

"Believe me I know about not liking who your related too every single one of my siblings have tried to kill me at least. Your my family because your a great kid not because your Lucifer's son." Crowley told him and Adam seemed to believe him a small smile on his face. 

They arrived at Anathema's house. Her and Newt liked to vacation here and they have even brought the whole squad a few times. Knowing she won't mind Crowley snapped his fingers unlocking the house. Warlock and Adam followed him. "You two go rest, we have to go the precinct tomorrow for a few follow up questions so get to bed now. I'm sure Anathema won't mind if you two shared a bedroom." With a wink at the Crowley left the two of them blushing. They nodded though and raced up the stairs holding hands. Crowley laughed quietly to himself knowing that when he would go to checj on them later they would be snuggled up with Dog in between. 

With that Crowley took out his phone to call Aziraphale so he wouldn't worry. He clicked the contact and waited for Aziraphale to pick up. "Hello my dear, I've been terribly worried."

Crowley smiled already missing his Angel. "Don't worry about me Aziraphale, but I might have to stay in LA for a few days with the boys."

"Is everything okay? Are the boys alright?" Aziraphale asked.

"The boys are fine, love. Something just came up and I have to stay with them, but I think it would be better if you stayed in England. You need to trust me, Angel." He softly pleaded.

Aziraphale made an affronted noise before saying, "Of course I trust you, dear. Just... if something bad happens you have to call me. I love you Crowley."

"I promise. I love you too, Angel." With that Crowley hung up the phone sighing. He hated not telling Aziraphale everything, but it was important he didn't know how Lucifer would react if he found out he married an Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have two ideas on how to continue from here. I was wondering if it would better if I made Ella a kind of adoptive daughter of Newt and Anathema. It wouldn't really change the story that much, but maybe it would be a good thing to add. What do you guys think?


End file.
